Love and war
by TheDarkAngelLilith79915
Summary: The morning after the battle of Hogwarts Harry is unsure how to approach Ginny. He feels like she may be avoiding him. All that changes very quickly when Harry's ex-girlfriend Cho Chang tries to flirt with him. Harry and Ginny one shot


Love And War

By TheDarkAngelLilith

The morning after the battle of Hogwarts Harry is unsure how to approach Ginny. He feels like she may be avoiding him. All that changes very quickly when Harry's ex-girlfriend Cho Chang tries to flirt with him.

* * *

Harry was at a loss, He should've been at peace. Voldemort was dead the horcruxes were destroyed and now life could be somewhat normal. But he wasn't at peace he felt like something had to give it couldn't just be over. Surely there was another gruesome battle to fight. Ron said that he was being paranoid and he agreed but he couldn't help the feeling of eminent doom he had.

Adding to this was Ginny. He didn't know how to approach her. He'd been gone for so long without a word of what was happening or even a goodbye. He'd broken her heart repetitively and he knew it was for her safety he thought she did as well weather she agreed or not he thought she understood. He was beginning to feel that she was holding a grudge against him she seemed to be avoiding him. Every time they made eye contact she'd look away and rush off. Didn't she know why he had to make the choice he did? Didn't she know that he cared for her so much that seeing her hurt ripped his heart out? She had to have known they'd always understood each other so well. Just by looking into each other's eyes they knew exactly what one another was thinking. Maybe that was why she wouldn't look him in the eye.

Harry sat at one of the long house tables in the great hall though the tables were no longer divided by houses. Everyone was together as one. The atmosphere was eerily calm some people even seemed cheerful. Though Harry and everyone he cared about were anything but.

Ginny sat one table over with her family they all seemed very somber. She kept her head down staring at her untouched breakfast. Harry stared at her longing to speak to her, to hold her, to kiss her again. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice someone sit down right next to him.

"Good morning Harry,"

He turned shocked to see Cho Chang face to face with him.

"Oh, good morning," Harry replied feeling slightly dazed.

"You look tired," Cho said.

"I am, I haven't slept properly in months," he stated.

"It was really brave, you know, what you did. I never believed it how you know who said you were trying to run away. You're too brave for that too good." Cho whispered there was a misty air to her voice that made him feel a little uncomfortable.

Harry slid away from her a few inches. She had clearly missed this because a second later she was holding his hand. Harry just blinked stunned by her actions but when he remembered where he was and what was happening. He immediately wrenched his hand away. He was about to tell her that he had a girlfriend even though it technically wasn't true. He didn't have a chance to say anything because as soon as their hands separated the tips of Cho's hair spontaneously caught fire. She screamed in shock and jumped up Harry had just started to panic when the flames vanished as quickly as they appeared. Her hair didn't seem to be singed she was completely fine other than the fact that she seemed to be in shock. He was about to ask her if she was alright but then she turned a furious glare at him.

"You did that!" Cho accused.

Harry just sat there for a moment unable to believe what he was hearing "What, no I didn't. I didn't even have my wand out how could I have?"

"I can't believe you!" Cho exclaimed then as per usual she ran off sniffling.

"Neither can I," Harry said to himself. This was the last thing he needed.

He didn't have to search very long for the real culprit because as Cho ran out he caught sight of Ginny rising from her seat with a small smirk. Harry felt shocked but amused. Had Ginny really set a girl on fire for flirting with him?

Without truly thinking about his actions Harry got up and sprinted after her. He caught up to her calling her name. He wasn't sure what he was thinking. There was just something about Ginny turning violent on a girl showing an interest in him that gave him the confidence he needed. Something Ron had said crept into his mind "It's now or never isn't it?". Harry grabbed a hold of Ginny' wrist and as she turned to face him he planted a firm kiss on her lips. She seemed to fight it at first but then Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Ginny placed her hands on his chest sighing into the kiss. It was everything he missed about her kisses, it was everything he needed and more.

He felt her chest heave and she pulled away her back turned to him. He realized in shock that she was crying. He had very rarely seen her cry and seeing her in such distress made his heart ache.

Harry wrapped his arms around her once again. He kissed her cheek and he could see tears drip down her pale skin.

"I'm so sorry I left you," He whispered "It'll never happen again I promise."

He felt Ginny lean into the embrace and in that moment he knew that everything was going to be just fine.


End file.
